


Make It Shine In Bikini Bottom

by CocoaFlower21



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Victorious
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring break is here! But Unfortunately, Tori and Cat fall into a magic mirror that Tori and Trina brought, Which is a portal to Bikini Bottom. While they're there, They befriend a friendly sponge, try to fit in and write a song in the process. When something serious happens, they have to make a choice to either stay & help or go back home to Cali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Tori, slowpoke! The shop is about to close in twenty minutes!" Trina rushed her sister.

"I'm coming Trina!" said Tori, trying to catch up with her older sister. “Jeez, you run too fast”

It was a sunny bright Sunday in Hollywood Hill, California. Spring Break is finally here but now Trina was dying to get to a new shop that opened yesterday. She was going to go there yesterday when it first opened but unfortunately, by the time she got there it was closed due to Detention at school. Now that it's Saturday, she couldn't wait to get to the shop. She dragged Tori along in case she didn't have enough money to buy anything from there.

"It's still open! Thank god! Come on Tori!" Trina pulled Tori by the arm, going into the shop.

“Ow! Hey! Watch the arm!” scolded Tori.

The bell chimed when the door opened, Tori looked around in the shop unimpressed by the shop, it looked like it could have been up since the 1880’s. "I don't know why Trina dragged by into this place. It's kinda pretty but nothing all that fancy" She thought.

The place was decent but nothing special. Trina looked around amazed; she looked at jewelry in a starry-eyed manner, "OMG Tori! Look at this necklace! Look at these Earrings! Look at-"

"Trina! Calm down!" She said.

"Calm down?! Calm down?!” Trina exclaimed. “Tori! Do you not see how flawless this jewelry is?!"

Tori shrugged. "Meh, It's alright"

“Ugh! You have no sense in fashion” Trina grunted irritably and rolled her eyes at Tori, continuing looking at the Jewelry. Tori looked around at the place; there was chandler with shiny plastic decorations on there, a shiny honey brown table set and so many things that looked old but fancy and unique.

Tori then turned her attention on a silver oval shaped stand up mirror that was a little bit taller than Tori, impressed by its beauty. She looked at it up and down, smiling; she stared into her reflection, the mirror was so clean and spotless that it looked like you can get literally sucked into it.

"Woah! Hey Trina!" She called for her sister. "Come look at this mirror! It's beautiful!"

Trina ran over quickly to see what her sister was hyped up about.

"Yes! What is it Tori?!" She then also took a look at the mirror.

"Oh My Gosh!" she squealed.

"I know right!" Tori smiled widely.

"I Look so gorgeous as always!" She bragged, flipping her hair, perked up her lips and batted her eyelashes. She was so busy getting herself sucked in her own reflection that she didn't notice the beauty of the mirror.

Tori shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So is the mirror!" she reminded her.

Trina snapped out of her little me time. "Yeah, what about it?!"

Tori shook her head and rolled her eyes again. "Never mind, see how much this mirror costs"

"Mirror?" Trina raised an eyebrow dumbfounded, and then she finally noticed the whole mirror's exquisiteness.

"Oh my gosh! This mirror is gorgeous! We should buy it!"

Unexpectedly, an old woman popped up from behind the two sisters. She was skinny and she was short, her face was caked with makeup.The girls shrieked and turned around, seeing her green eyes staring into their souls almost.

"Hello and welcome to my shop! My name is Estella. How Can I help you girls?" She said in a creepy but friendly tone.

The two looked at each other and then looked at that weird old lady.

"We like to buy this mirror but-"

"Oooh!” The old woman cut off Tori. “Are you sure you want to buy this mirror, my dearies?" Estella asked in her raspy but british accent, making Tori and Trina's spine shiver a little. She turned around with her hands behind her back.

The sisters looked at each other again then looked at her, nodding hastily.

"Oh I don't think it would be a very good idea, girls, to buy this mirror"

Tori and Trina both raised their eyebrows.

"Well, why not?" Tori asked.

Estella turned her head slightly to them with her hands still behind her back.

"This mirror..." She began. "Is also a portal... To a WHOLE different universe!" she explained. "Once you go in there you might not EVER get out!" she yelled warningly.

"Oooo….kay, This woman's nuts" Trina whispered to Tori. 

"It is a different universe to the fictional world! The only way out is to say this chant FIVE times, home is where my heart is, home is where my heart is, home is where my heart is, home is where my heart is home is where my heart is!" she explained.

"Eeyeeah suuure" said Trina sarcastically. “Hey, Tori? Tori” 

Trina caught her attention when Tori was too busy looking at one of the antiques to hear what that woman was saying. “What? Oh, Oh! Yeah, So how much is the mirror?” 

The old woman just chuckled.

"Don't come crying to me when one of you goes in that mirror and never comes out!" she shrugged. "That would be fifteen dollars"

"Fifteen Dollars?! " Trina laughed happily. “I thought it costed more than that!

"OF COURSE NOT!" Estella yelled. 

Trina and Tori flinched.

Tori went inside her pockets and pulled out her money, she counted it and realized she had enough to by the mirror, which her and Trina were happy about. Tori handed the fifteen dollars to Estella, who snatched it out of her hand.

“Jeez, Greedy much?” remarked Trina.

"Ok, so how are we gonna carry this mirror back home?" Tori asked.

Estella chuckled. "Oh silly girls, you're going to carry it!"

"WHAT?!" They both exclaimed.

Estella closed their gaping mouths gently with her index fingers.

"That's right YOU'RE going to carry it!" Estella told them with a smirk.

"B-but... but how?!" Stammered Trina.

"Red wagon!" she whispered out loud. “No excuses!” 

Again, Tori and Trina looked at each other and realized that the old woman wanted them to pull the mirror in the wagon. Estella had some mad packing skills. She quickly packaged the mirror in a big brown rectangle shaped box. Tori and Trina were left surprised by the old woman's rapid wrapping. Estella pulled out a big red wagon from her secret closet, pulling it near the package.

"Don't just stand there~ help me put this thing in the darn wagon!" Estella demanded.

“Yes ma’am!” They both said, slightly intimidated by her demanding voice. The girls struggled to put the mirror in the wagon until they finally put it in there.

"OW!" Yelled Trina. "I Think I broke a nail!" 

Tori rolled her eyes and pulled the wagon by the handle, leaving out the shop with her sister. “Oh get over it! it’ll grow back!”

“NO!” Trina shouted.

Estella waved to them at the opened front door as they walked down 3 feet away from the shop. "I will see you soon girls! ... If I Ever will" she muttered the last words creepily.

Tori and Trina shuddered a little.

“My goodness, is that woman creepy” said Tori, cringing.

"Do you really think what she said was true? You know, that the mirror is really a portal to a whole other universe!?" Trina questioned anxiously.

Tori giggled at the nonsense, "Nooo! She probably just told us that just to scare us. I mean, Portal to another universe, COME ON! And plus, the women is Coo-coo."

Trina didn't want to admit that Tori was probably right so she responded with, "Yeah, I Guess so I mean, it does sound pretty stupid"

"So, where are gonna put this mirror when we get it home?" asked Tori.

"We should put it in MY room!" Trina suggested.

"Trina, you already HAVE a mirror in your room! This mirror is for, you know, downstairs!"

Trina began begging like a 5 year old wanting a simple toy. "Oh but can't we just-"

"Trina! Please don’t start your begging before I get a headache" Tori rubbed her temple with her left hand while the other one holding the handle of the wagon.

Tori and Trina, mostly Tori, struggle all the way home carrying the mirror while Trina whined to her younger sister about how she wants the mirror in her room all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long and tiring struggle pulling the mirror. They were finally at home and Tori quickly dropped the wagon handle and rubbed her arm up and down, trying to catch their breaths. Trina just stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting for Tori unpack the mirror.

"Um, Tori ? I Know you're tired from pulling the wagon but, When are we gonna unpack the mirror?!" She asked rapidly, grinning hard like a little kid excitedly.

"Trina. Later!" Tori Replied. "First I need to take a rest" The exhausted brunette slouched herself on the couch.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll Get it!" Trina rushed to the door, opening it showing to be Andre, one of Tori's best friends.

"Oh, Hey Andre. What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"Tori! I Gotta tell you something, this is serious!" Tori could tell the excited look on Andre's face that something interesting has happened.

"What is it?!" Tori asked, super concerned.

"You know, that this Spring Break thing going on" He began.

"Yeah, What about it?"

Before Andre could answer, he quickly noticed the unpacked mirror on the side of the door.

"Hey, What's in the box?" He asked.

Tori looked back at the mirror. "What ? OH! That's a mirror we bought from a shop that Trina dragged me to" She explained.

"Want me to help you unpack it ?" he asked politely.

Tori smiled, satisfied. "Sure" She agreed.

"WOOHO!" Cheered Trina. Tori and Andre looked at her, eyebrows raised. Trina put her arms down and chuckled nervously.

Andre and Tori went over the mirror, unpacking it slowly. The mirror was fragile. After that, the brown wrapping paper was on the floor and Tori put it in the trash. Andre looked at the mirror, amazed by how pretty it looked.

"Wow!" Was all he could say, but in an impressed tone.

"I Know! It's so gorgeous!" Tori smiled.

Trina pushed her to the side to look at herself. Tori rolled her eyes and went back to talk to her best friend.

"So, What about this spring break thing?"

"Okay, so they're having a talent show and whoever wins, gets a whole trophy full of money!" he explained.

The brunette gasped. "REALLY?! You're kidding me right now You must be!" Tori flabbergasted. "But When is it?"

"On Friday" He confirmed.

Trina overheard their conversation about trophy and money, running over between them, leaning at the end of the couch, smiling widely.

"Excuse me! Hi, um, I Overheard. Did you guys say anything about Spring Break?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Replied Andre. "It's a spring break talent show AND concert! And whoever has best performance with a WHOLE TROPHY FULL OF 5,000,000 dollars! And plus….. a whole supply of Chocolates!"

"5,000,000 DOLLARS!?" Shouted the Vega sisters.

And after hearing that last magical word, Tori and Trina's mouth dropped, a little drool dripping out of Trina's lip.

Just like that, after Andre described the prize for the winner of the Spring break talent show, Tori and Trina started to daydream about what would happen.

Tori daydreamed about winning the talent show getting all the money and chocolate, sharing half the prize with her friends. Not only that, but also getting a record deal! They sold many concerts, did many collaborations with other artists and even won many awards. Soon after they became legends... oh and they ate all the chocolates.

Trina obviously daydreamed about getting all the prize money and chocolates to herself, especially the money. She had it all. She had the best jewelry, the best clothes, the best shoes, the best car, Best Everything! All eyes were on her and she absolutely LOVED it! Everywhere she went, boys fawned over her, girls idolized her, she was famous and rich and she was even best friends with celebrities and dated the hottest ones. Oh how it was the life she wished she had.

The wonderful fantasies of the two sisters ended when Andre's voice interrupted, "Hello? Earth to Tori and Trina? Is anybody there?" He waved his hand in their faces, trying to get them to come back to reality, but they were still stuck in their daydreams.

"TORI! TRINA!" He yelled, causing them to snap out of their Fantasy about the huge prize.

"YES?" They answered at the same time.

He sighed, "Nevermind"

"5,000,000 Dollars! do you know what how much we can do with that type of money?!" said Tori.

"Yeah! we can buy a new house, new cars, OH! New jewelry! new clothes, and what about-"

"Sooooo" Tori cut off Trina, not wanting to hear anymore. "Which song should we perform ?" Asked Tori. They had sung a lot of songs they rewritten , except one song that was just a cover. So many great songs that they just couldn't pick one.

"Hmmm" Andre rubbed his chin, thinking. "that's a pretty tough one, we should either write one or sing one that we already performed before"

"We should totally write one!" suggested Tori excitedly. "We want to give the audience something new and fresh"

"You know what? That's a great idea!" Agreed Andre. "Yeah I mean, We haven't written one in a while so why not ?" smiled Tori and the idea. And just like that, decided to go with that idea. but the question is, how will it go and what will it be about? and how will they think one up before the Spring Break event starts?

"Cool!" Trina said, putting up her two thumbs up in good luck. "Let me know when you're done because I Wanna hear how good it is cuz you know, to make sure I...I Meant WE win the money and chocolates"

Trina originally wanted the prize to herself but since she thought that Tori might need some more money since they were broke now, she figured that it'd be for the best if her sister and friends, especially her sister, take half the prize money and half the number of chocolates, saving some for her afterwards.

"Okay, we'll let you hear it as soon as we're done" said Tori, smiling at her sister.

"Awesome! I'm going to Mall!"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "What for? We're broke at the moment"

"I Know. I Just wanna see if they have eyeshadow in a cheaper price" she said.

"Okay Well, have fun sis" Tori waved.

Trina didn't answer back, she ran out of the front door and slammed the door, making the two friends jump and cringe a little; looking at each other with a shrug.

"So should we get started ?" Asked Andre, ready to write the new song.

"Heck yeah! I'm ready to get started!" Said Tori, pumped and excited.

Andre pulled out his guitar that he was carrying with him on the way here and Tori grabbed her songwriting book, getting ready to make a fresh new song.


	3. Chapter 3

After Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie had learned about the spring break talent show, slash, concert, and about the award was, the group was super psyched about wanting to win. But the question was, Should they all win together by performing together? Or should they go against one another in sake of the award? They were in the mall, sitting at the food court and eating a huge plate of cheese fries while discussing this conversation.

"Well Maybe we should perform together, that way we can all win!" Suggested Cat.

"No offense Cat but- Never mind, I Rather not say it, you already know" said Jade, rolling her eyes.

"She was getting ready to say that you're sounding like Tori right now" said Rex. Jade gave Rex a death glare. "What? Just being real here"

"Hey! Can it! before I feed you to the woodpeckers!" She threatened. The obnoxious puppet immediately shut up. “Hm, that’s what I thought”

"Wait! Maybe we should perform a new song!" suggested Beck.

Jade turned to her boyfriend, sipping on a soda. "Maybe we should compete in it separately" 

"What does that even mean?!" asked Robbie, hoping that she doesn't mean what he thinks he means.

Cat grabbed a handful of fries covered in cheese and stuffed it in her mouth, "She means that we should-"

"CAT!" Yelled Jade.

"Yes?" She muffled, spitting bits of the fries on the table. "Hey what are you-"

Jade moved Cat's jaw up and down to help her chew properly. Cat just looked at Jade. "Chew, chew, chew" she demanded as she did this. "Now, swallow it!" 

Cat's eyes widened as she looked at Jade and she swallowed the fries, leaving smudged cheese on her face. Cat picked up a napkin a started to wipe it off her face, balling it up and throwing it in the trash. She shrugged and smiled, leaving the group look at her awkwardly. 

“YAAAY! SCORE!” She cheered.

"Now, you were saying?" asked Robbie.

"She means that we should be on our own in this show" Cat finished

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Robbie and Beck.

Jade just gave a shrug, “Just my opinion, that’s all”

"B-but why ?!" Asked Robbie, worriedly. “We always perform together, we’re like a family”

"Because-"

"BECAUSE WHY?!" Exclaimed Beck, Robbie and Cat.

Jade just sipped her drink, shifting her eyes to the group.

"Well?" Robbie said.

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE OKAY? SUE ME!" She yelled. The group jumped a little due to her yelling. "I Want the chocolate to myself because... I have a thing for chocolate!" She admitted, with a guilty tone in her voice.

Robbie, Cat and Beck just looked at her, plus everyone in the mall. She looked around and saw that they were staring at them. "WHAT ARE YOU CREEPS LOOKING AT?!" She snapped, making the seemingly intimidated people walk off fast.

"Well, that was... unexpected and a little awkward" Beck muttered under his breath.

"Maybe we asked Tori about this and see what she thinks" suggested Cat.

"Me too, I'm with Cat!" agreed Robbie, raising his hand.

"Me three!" agreed Beck, also raising his hand.

"Me four!" Rex did the same.

The group looked to Jade, waiting for her to say me five. Jade just sat their with her arms crossed, refusing to say it last. They continued to stare at her until she finally had enough of it.

"OKAY! ME FIVE! HAPPY NOW?!" She shouted, raising her hand then putting it down.

"YES!" They cheered back, smiling.

The group including Jade got up from the table, leaving the cheese fries on the table, Cat quickly noticed this and snatched them; running behind the crew trying to catch up with them.

"HEY! Wait for me!" She called to them as she ran with a plate full of cheese fries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Was originally going to stitch this with the last chapter you just read before this one but I Thought I Make it separate to extend the story a little, ya know cuz it'll be a while till Tori and Cat… well, you know lol enjoy! ^_^

~Back at the Vega Residence~

For four straight hours, after coming up with idea of making a new song after not making on in a while, so far surprisingly, they have came up with nothing! Tori had just thrown away just the fifty fourth ball of paper with unfinished, failed lyrics. Every time they would try to come with something original like always, they always end up sounding as similar to the previous songs that they already wrote. Tori and Andre just laid lifelessly, stressed out and frustrated.

"I don't understand!" yelled Tori, confused and frustrated. "We were always coming up with stuff so why can't we-"

Tori was cut off by a knock at the door. She perked up her head. "WHO IS IT?!"

"IT'S US!" called her friends. Tori lazily got up, arms swinging lifelessly.

She opened the door, raising an eyebrow. The group walked into the house, looking at Tori. Tori gave a confused look towards them.

"What?" She frustratingly asked.

"Tori, What do you think of us entering the contest not as a group and we wanted to know what you think we should do” Cat confirmed.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Andre.

"WHAT?! NO! Who thought it was a good idea?!" 

Everyone turned to look at Jade. “It was Me” she sneered, still sticking to what she said.

"Jade! What were you thinking?!" shouted Tori.

"She has a craving for chocolate, that's why she wanted us to-” Jade covered Cat's mouth. 

"CAT! SHUT UP!" She threatened.

"So, Wait! You're meaning to tell me that you have a thing for chocolate and you wanted us go competing against either because of that?! That is the most selfish and stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Said Tori.

Jade just gave a blank, I-don't-really-care stare and removed her hand from Cat's mouth.

"Your hand smells like cheese" Cat giggled.

Tori pouted in frustration, stomping like a little kid, puffing and blowing. She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What's wrong Tori?" asked Beck, worriedly.

Tori grabbed a carton of orange juice and slammed the refrigerator, her lips perked up.

"Me and Andre haven't wrote a song for a while, so we decided to write a new song"

"And?" Said Jade, sarcastically.

"ME AND ANDRE COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING!" She shouted, still feeling frustrated.

Beck, Cat and Robbie plus Rex gasped.

"What? No!" Exclaimed Cat.

"It's true!" Said Tori, serious about what she was saying.

"Oh that's very shocking, and also very depressing" Robbie commented, shaking his head.

"I know! There's the fifty balls of paper pile by the couch, so that proves it" the group looked at it, eyes widened.

"Wow that is a lot a paper balls" said Rex.

"Yeah, CAN I HAVE THEM?! Pleeease?" Begged Cat.

"What do you need a bunch of paper balls for?" Questioned Robbie.

"I'm having a paper ball war with my brother and I wanna win it" explained Cat.

"No, Cat" Tori responded. “The paper balls belong in the trash”

"Aww" Cat looked down on the floor, disappointed.

Jade noticed the shiny, beautiful mirror.

"Hey where'd ya get that" she pointed at the mirror. The crew noticed a mirror that they bought earlier, they ran to it stunned at its beautiful look. “I hate to admit but it’s not that bad looking”

"WOOOOOW!" Said Cat, amazed. "It's really pretty!"

"I Know. Me and Trina bought it earlier from some weird woman in a shop"

"Oh, you mean Ms. Estelle?" Said Cat.

"WAIT! You know her?!" questioned Tori.

Cat nodded. "Uh huh, I Went to the shop to buy something yesterday and she said, Dear child! please tell me why is your hair ever so red? ". Cat tried to do her accent.

"Hey Look at me, I'm handsome" bragged Rex. 

"Hey! What about me ?" Rex then turned to Robbie. 

"Eh, you aight!" "Gee thanks" Robbie replied sarcastically.

Beck smiled at his reflection, fixing his raven black hair.

"Wow. Seems like your new mirror is pretty popular" commented Andre.

"I Know" Tori chuckled a little. "Hey guys! Don't get too close or you'll fall in!" she teased.

"WHAT?!" The group backed up a lot, startled at Tori's joke.

Tori laughed at her friends' reaction. they looked at Tori. "I'm just messing with you guys"

"Do that again and I'll mess you up!" threatened Jade. "And I will laugh!"

"Jeez calm down! I Was playin'!" Tori threw her hands up in surrender.

"What was that all about, Tori?!" Cat exclaimed.

"Oh, the old woman claimed the mirror is also a portal to the fictional world" Tori scoffed, believing the claim is just rubbish.

Andre, Beck, Robbie, Rex and Jade all laughed at the nonsense as well, Cat didn't because she didn't really understand what would be so funny or lame about a mirror that can transport you places, she thought it sounded really cool and interesting.

"What's so funny about a mirror that bring you into a world? I Think it's cool" Said Cat.

Tori chuckled. "Oh come on Cat! You don't actually believe that kind of bogus, do you?"

"Yes" She bluntly admitted.

“Of course she would” Andre said. “She’s Cat!”

"Oh Cat, you and your imagination" Tori playfully pinch Cat's cheek. Cat rubbed her cheek.

"Hey, I agree with Tori. There is NO WAY that that mirror is a ‘portal’ " Andre made quotations with his two fingers.

"I Hate to admit it but Tori, for once I agree with you " said Jade.

"Yeah I Mean, Who believes a silly story like that about a mirror ?!" Robbie snorted.

"Okay! Okay! Forget the mirror, we have better and bigger things to worry about!" said Tori.

Tori didn't really want to worry about some silly myth about a mirror right now. At this rate, She wanted to write a fresh, new original song with Andre and work hard on it so her and her friends could do great at the Spring Break Talent show slash Concert. Cat felt bad about what Tori was going through right now, so she came up with an idea on to help her friend.

"Hey Tori! I Have an Idea! How about tomorrow I Come to your house and help you make a song!"

Everyone looked at Cat like she was some crazy person.

"Pardon me Cat ? Did…. You say…. YOU wanna make a song ?! With me ?"

Cat nodded, smiling.

"YOU WRITE SONGS?!" Tori asked, surprised.

"The Ditzy Redhead can write song on her own?! Ain't that a twist!" Remarked Rex.

"So what do you say Tori? I Promise I Won't come up with anything silly!"

Tori thought about this for a moment but was a little skeptical that Cat might come up with something nonsensical. But she figured that Cat may not be the brightest crayon in the box but she can probably come up with something creative since she had one heck of an imagination so she decided why not ?

"Well…."

"WELL WHAT ?!" Yelled Cat worriedly.

"OKAY!" Tori yelled back. "Okay! You can help me!"

"HOORAY!!" Cat cheered, clapping and grinning.

Andre grabbed Tori to speak to her privately. "HEY! What's gives?!" said Tori.

"Are you SURE you wanna do this Tori ? I Mean, This is CAT!"

"Oh Come Andre! she's my friend. What if she can come up with something?! I Mean, you'll never know, the song might be awesome"

Cat smiled and cut into their conversation to see what they were talking about because she was getting a little worried that Tori might not trust her with the song help.

"HEY GUYS! Is everything okay ?" she concernedly asked.

"Yeah!" Said Tori and Andre.

"Yeah Cat everything is okay" said Tori, rubbing her neck, giggling nervously.

"Okay, just making sure" Cat smiled, running back to the group.

"Trust me Andre! Please!" begged Tori.

"Alright" Andre whispered. "But if Cat come to your house tomorrow and she comes with a song that's terrible, don't come cryin' to me!"

Andre grabbed his guitar and walked out the door, saying bye to everyone. "Well, I'm goin' home. My grandma wants me to run errands for her"

"BYE!" everyone waved except Jade.

"Well I have to go too, see ya Tori! And good luck on your song!" said Robbie, walking out of the house.

"Me too, Right Beck?" Jade glared at Beck making sure he says yes. "Um….. Yeah! Yeah we do!" Beck hesitated. Jade gently pulled Beck by his shirt and walked out.

"Oh um Bye Tori! I Have to, um, scrub my brother's feet!" said Cat, smiling.

"Oookay then" Tori cringed, forcing a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah! See ya Cat!"

Cat skipped gleefully out the house behind the gang. Tori grunted and fell on the couch.

Trina just walked in from the mall and She fell on the couch with Tori, She turned to her. "Tori?" She groaned. 

"Yes?" Tori replied.

"Did you guys make the song yet?" A tired Trina asked.

Tori turned her head to her sister. "No, Don't ask!"

"Oh I'm so exhausted. I'm going to bed" Trina got up of the couch and went into her room.

Tori just sat there on the couch, frustrated at the fact that she and Andre had something that they never had before in their life, Songwriter's block. She wouldn't believe that she and Andre would get it, but they eventually did. Then she thought again, Could Cat really help her? Could she really help make Tori a really great song? She will only have to wait till tomorrow to figure that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! This was so hard and a lot to write! I almost had that dreadful writer's block but I broke that, thank God!
> 
> Good news! The next chapter is where Tori and Cat's big adventure is gonna start! Yup! ;) 
> 
> Well, I'm tired now and I've been working on this for hours now lol I Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and since I Have Thanksgiving vacation next week I may have time to write the next chapter or two ;) Have a Goodnight you wonderful readers!


	5. Chapter 5

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon on a Monday, Tori and her sister Trina had just got finished eating breakfast and now they are watching television but Tori was so busy laughing and giggling at the hilarious movie that they were apparently watching that Tori forgot that Cat was coming to come over to help her write a song. 

The two sisters were laughing their butts off, pointing, kicking their feet up in the air and pounding the couch cushions repeatedly. "What an idiot move!" Shouted the laughing Tori. 

"Yeah! I Mean! This movie is so bad that's it's hilarious!" Trina agreed, laughing along with Tori.

"No! You mean, Hilariously BAD!" Tori added, tears came down her cheeks as her and her sister had enjoyed laughing and mocking the lame movie that was laughably bad. 

There was a knock at their door.

"TORI!" called a high pitched voice behind the door. They stopped laughing and turned their heads straight to the door. Tori just remember that Cat was supposed to be helping her with her song but, why did she come over so early? 

Tori went over to the door, opening it, revealing to be the happy, smiling red head. 

"Hi Tori!" She squealed. "Ready to make a song?"

Tori looked at her puzzled. "Um Cat? Don't you think it's a little early?"

Cat giggled. "You know what they say. No pain, no gain!" She grinned, creeping out Tori a little bit. She just raised an eyebrow at the red head's nonsense statement. 

"Okay? Well, come on in" 

Cat joyfully skipped inside, too much to Trina's annoyance. She didn't want to be bothered with Cat. So she quickly jumped up off the couch and was heading for the door, Tori stopped her in her tracks.

"Trina! Wait! Where are you going?!" Asked Tori. 

"Oh, Um I'm going to the, um, Mall!?" Trina lied.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. "Why now?" 

"Oh um, they are having a sale on..... Bell bottom pants?"

"Bell bottom Pan- HEY wait! You don't-"

"SEE YA!" Trina quickly ran out of the house and slammed the door. Tori and Cat looked at each other and shrugged, then proceeded to get started to get to work. 

"Okay Cat, how should this song go-" 

"Oh, Tori wait!" Cat went into her dress pocket and pulled out two blue necklaces shaped like seashells, they were quite pretty actually but identical. "Look what I found!" 

Tori's eyes got bigger and she gaped her mouth open, the shiny necklaces gleaming back in her eyes. "Oh my gosh Cat! They're gorgeous! Where did you get them?"

"I found them outside in a box where the mirror was packed in"

"Um? Why were you going inside a box?"

"Because I saw something shiny in there and I wanted to see what it was" The redhead explained. 

Tori thought it was strange of for the perky girl to go into a box that Tori thought that was completely empty, especially when it's outside for the trash day. But then again, it was Cat Valentine.

"Oh, well okay?" said Tori, not wanting to say anything else about it. Cat handed the necklace to Tori and they put it them on. The shine of them gleamed. "Wow! This looks nice on us!" Tori said, impressed.

"Alright, Shall we get started?" Asked Cat excitedly, jumping up and down, and clapping her hands. Smiling widely. 

"Yeah sure-" Then Tori remembered. She forgot something upstairs. "Oh crap! I forgot my songwriting book and pen! I'll be right back!" She ran up the stairs.

Cat sighed and walked around for a minute, "Oh! This is going to take forever!" She whined. Then, she noticed the mirror. She grinned and squealed, looking back and forth to make sure nobody was looking even though it was only her and Tori in the house! She skipped up to it, giggling. A tiny little sparkle glimmered around the gold part around the mirror, Cat, being a silly girl that she is, decided she wanted to make funny faces while trying to kill the boredom of waiting for Tori to get what she wanted to get.

First, she stretched the ends of her mouth with two of her fingers and stuck out her tongue. Then, she pulled her bottom eyelids and moved her tongue to the side. She was having fun making those ridiculous faces and it's been almost twenty minutes since Tori wanted to find her stuff. 

Just then, the glass mirror started to become wavy like an ocean. Cat stopped making faces and tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows, now even more curious. 

"Tori!” She called. “The mirror is waving like water!" But Tori didn't hear her. She slowly moved her finger towards it, and to her surprise, it went through. 

She gasped and snatched it away, then a smile spread across her face. She giggled and said, "Oh! I wonder what will happen if I stick half my body in there" She wondered.

"Where is it?!" She said, removing the sheets from the bed. "Where is it?! I swear I had it on the dresser and now it's gone! Darn it!" She looked under and the bed and there it was. Under her bed. "Oh Here it is!" She said, satisfied and relieved. 

She rushed down stairs with a satisfied smile on her face, "Cat! I found-" Then to her shock, she saw Cat stick her feet inside of the weird mirror, laughing. "Look Tori! It's the better half of me!" She joked. Tori threw the book down on the floor to help pull her friend out of the mirror.

"CAT! GET OUT OF THERE!" She shouted.

"Tori! Wait! Slow down! You're running to fa-" But she was running so fast that she tripped and accidentally pushed Cat and herself inside the mirror, falling and screaming as they were falling into a vortex to a whole other universe and no it's not Candy land. Soon after, the wavy mirror turned back into glass. 

~20 minutes later~

Trina opened the door and Andre was with her as well. She was going to the mall but she ran into Andre, who wanted to talk to Tori about the song they were about to write and that he finally got an idea on how to figure out what the song was going to be about thanks to a movie that he watched. When they got in, Cat and Tori were gone. 

“Tori! Cat I’m home! And I brought Andre with me-” She looked around and saw that they were gone, Andre too. “Huh? But, they were just here before I left! I swear they were" said Trina, getting worried. 

“I wonder where they-” Andre accidentally stepped on Tori's songwriting book. He picked it up and looked at it, puzzled. "It's Tori's songwriting book"

They looked at each other, bewildered. " I don't get it. Why would she leave it on the floor?" asked Trina, confused. Then they turned to the mirror and saw Cat's pink bow on the ground. Cat never leaves on of her hair accessories on the ground. Unless she didn't put it in her hair correctly. The two teens walked over to it and Andre picked it up, He furrowed his eyebrows. "This is one of Cat's bows" He said. 

"This is so weird. First, Tori and Cat are gone, and then we find their stuff on the ground. Where could those two have gone? To Pluto or something?" Trina said sarcastically.

"Um? No? Unless it's-" Again, They turned their heads towards the mirror and widened their eyes. Oh they had a last idea of knowing exactly where those two went to.

"OH NO!" They both screamed while looking at the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH! This is getting interesting! Lol Just hope that Tori and Cat will be alright and that Trina, Andre and the others will find a way to help their friends. 
> 
> I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to write the next one because of you know who is coming up next in this chapter ;) 
> 
> I'll update soon Lovely readers! :D Have a nice day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                                              

 

"C-Cat?" Tori tried to say. Her eyes slowly opened she rubbed her head and bottom. "Oh my head... ow my butt" she said in slight pain.

She wasn't really sure what just happened, one thing she was coming back downstairs, the  
next thing, She fell inside the mirror while trying to save her ditzy redhead friend and now, she is in an unknown place.

Tori looked aside and saw her best friend knocked out on the ground. "Cat! Cat!" she shook her best friend on the shoulder but she wouldn't wake up, so Tori tried a better way of waking up.

"HEY CAT! BIBBLE!" She shouted in her ear.

"WHERE!" The perky redhead immediately woke up. She shot up from the ground, looking around to find her favorite snack, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Cat! You're alive!" Tori hugged her.

"Oh, did we die?" she asked, confused by her friend's sudden hug.

"No, we fell in the mirror and... where are we?"

Cat turned around and to her astounded discovery, she saw a big pineapple house, oh she definitely knew who the house belonged to.

She gasped. "Tori? I Think I know where we are"

"Really?! Where?!"

Cat pointed up to the pineapple house, Tori looked up at it, her jaw dropped.

"No WAY!"

"That's SpongeBob's house! We're in bikini bottom!" she said joyfully, squealing.

Tori pushed back her hair and shook her head, "No WAY! That crazy old lady was right!” Tori said dumbfoundedly.

“Looks like she’s not so crazy after all, huh Tori?” Cat teased.

“Um, yeah? I kinda said that but in another way!”

Just then, a cheerful and happy voice can be heard singing down the road, coming this way.  
"I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!"

Cat gasped and tugged Tori's sleeve, pointing in the direction where the voice was coming from. "TORI! IT'S HIM! IT'S SPONGEBOB! AND HE'S COMING THIS WAY! Quick! How does my hair and dress look?!" She fixed her dress by patting down on it. “Does my breath smell?”

"Cat! Calm down, you look fine!” said Tori. “Now we gotta go before-”

"Hi there! Who are you?”

They looked up and saw it was him, Tori's former favorite childhood character and Cat's Idol since forever.

Cat gasped and smiled, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S... IT'S... OOOH!" And the next thing they knew, she was out cold on the ground, again.

"Um? Is she okay?" asked SpongeBob, worriedly.

Tori chuckled, trying not to freak out. "Oh, Yeah, Yeah she's okay, she's a little… too happy, let's put it that way.

SpongeBob smiled. "So anyway, Hi, I'm SpongeBob Squarepants, Who are you? Are you new around here?" He held out his hand to help up Tori.

She slowly took it and shook it, "Hi I'm Victoria Vega but everyone calls me Tori for short”

"And who's your friend?" He asked, pointing at her her fainted body.

"Oh that's my best friend, Caterina Valentine, but everyone calls her Cat"

SpongeBob smiled joyfully. "Oh Nice! So did you guys just move around here? Or something?”

Tori bit her lip trying to come up with an answer to his question, "Well, Uh, We didn't actually move around here, we actually got lost" she explained.

The little yellow guy raised an eyebrow. "Really? How did you get lost?”

Tori chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain but I guess I'll tell ya"

"STORYTIME!" He cheered happily. "Come on! Come inside and tell me all about it! Oh and after that, we can have milk and cookies. You girls must be tired after your long journey.”

Tori smiled, “Um, Yeah. Sure of course. That's nice of you. Now that I think about it, I haven’t had anything to eat”

“Oh you poor thing,” said Spongebob. “Maybe you can stay for a while until you decide to leave”  
She did used to watch and love Spongebob when she was younger, she couldn’t deny that, and she knew that this sweet and friendly sponge doesn’t mean any harm, but she guess it couldn’t hurt to just stay for one day, and meeting some of the characters from the show and get to know speak with them in person would be nice too, then after, they can find a way to go home.

“Yeah, I guess it would be okay. We won’t be here for long”

Spongebob smiled, “ It’s fine. Completely understandable”

Tori picked up Cat and followed Spongebob to his Pineapple house.

She also thought it would be a good idea to find some inspiration in a new song that her and Cat are planning to write while they are here as well, so that was something good that came out of it. Maybe she thought Spongebob could help them on it.

 

Tori hoped that her friends know that she is missing and will find them some way, some how. She also hoped that old woman could help them as well. But for now, they were staying at Bikini Bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

"So wait? You think Tori and Cat are where?!" asked Jade, confused. 

"Me and Andre explained it already!" exclaimed Trina. "We’re you paying attention? An old woman gave us a weird mirror where it transports people to another world!" 

Jade, Robbie, Rex and Beck laughed at the two. 

They both rolled their eyes and looked at each other. "Want me to make them believe us?" Andre asked Trina in an irritated tone.

Trina shrugged. "Go ahead, if this doesn't work, I'll do it" 

Andre showed them Cat's bow and Tori's notebook. It confused the four on why he was showing them the items.

"Hey!" exclaimed Robbie. "Isn't that-"

"Cat's bow" said Andre.

Beck narrowed his eyes, "And wait! isn't that-"

"Tori's notebook" said Trina. "We found it on the floor along with Cat's bow when we got in the house trying to find them. it was near that so called normal mirror. Don't you find that a little suspicious?" 

"That's..... That’s just weird" Beck spoke out. 

"NOW do you believe us?!" asked Both Andre and Trina. 

"Oh, that's so stupid!" spat Jade. "Anyone could've dropped their stuff on the ground! Unless they got eaten by werewolves or something. Oh wait! That’d be too messy" She sneered. 

"OH COME ON!" shouted Trina. “You know what? Let’s just go the weird old woman’s house!” said Trina. 

~Back in Bikini Bottom~

While Tori and a fainted Cat were waiting on the couch, Tori just sat there quiet, still in disbelief. His house was a lot bigger than she thought, at least, on TV it was.

She turned to her knocked out friend. “Cat! Cat!” she shook her shoulder. Tori rolled her eyes and yelled Cat’s favorite snack in Cat’s ear, “BIBBLE!” She yelled.

“BIBBLE?! Where?” She shot up from her sleep and looked around for it again but again there was no Bibble and she was disappointed. “Huh? What happened?”

“You fainted”

“Why?” Cat asked, confused. 

Just when Tori was about to answer that, Spongebob came in with a hot tray of chocolate chip cookies. “Cookies are ready!” he said in a happy singing tone. “Oh! I see your friend is awake, Tori”

Cat gasped in surprise, “HI! I’m Cat! It’s nice to meet you!”

Spongebob put the cookies on the table and smiled, “Hi, Cat. I’m Spongebob. It’s a pleasure meeting you and Tori too”

“Um, Hey! Spongebob! Aren’t you forgetting nice cold glasses of milk?” Tori reminded, with a big grin.

The little yellow sponge thought about it and agreed, “Hmmm! You know what Tori? You’re right! I’ll be right back!” He smiled and went back into the kitchen.

“You wanna what I’m wondering, Cat?” 

“Yes, Tori?” 

“How are we breathing underwater?” questioned Tori. 

“Maybe it had something to do with those necklaces or something” She replied. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“They are gone! Look” Cat pointed to where the Necklaces were.

Tori looked down and realized that hers and Cat’s necklace. She looked at Cat surprisingly.

“Woah! Cat, you’re totally right” She said. 

That old woman probably KNEW this was gonna happen! Maybe that’s why she snuck those necklaces in the box! Oooo I cannot wait till we get out of here so I can give her a piece of my mind! My WHOLE mind more like!

Spongebob came back in the living room, “I’m baaaack!” The little yellow sponge sung in a falsetto, putting the two glasses of milk on the table.

“Yummy! Cookies and Milk! Thank you Spongebob!” said Cat before immediately chowing on two cookies.

Tori picked out one cookie and took a bite, she smiled and nodded. “Not bad” 

“Thanks! It’s my grandma’s secret recipe” Spongebob said, smiling. He then grabbed a chair and sat in front of them, wanting to get to know his new friends and where they came from. Never has he seen what he thought was unique looking “fish”. 

“Sooooo, how did you get here? And what happened?” Spongebob asked. 

Tori and Cat exchanged looks. 

“Aww, come on! It’s okay, you can tell me, I won’t judge.” said Spongebob, smiling. Then remembered something he had to do. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just remembered I have to return this vacuum cleaner to my next door neighbor, Squidward. Would you like to meet him?”

“Of course” said Cat, smiling. “Wouldn’t we Tori?”

Tori sighed and said, “OH! What the heck, let’s go”

“YAAAY!” Cat cheered.

Shortly After…………...

Spongebob knocked on Squidward’s door, “Hey! Squidward! It’s me, Spongebob! I’m here to return your vacuum cleaner! And I brought some new friends over I would like for you to meet” 

Squidward sighed and put down his clarinet just as he was about to play it. “Oh, great! I don’t need this right now” 

He went to the door and opened it to see his neighbor’s smiling face plus Tori and Cat behind him. He was confused at first, as he never seen Tori and Cat’s kind before.

“Hi, Squidward. Here’s your vacuum” He handed the vacuum to a confused Squidward. 

“Um, Spongebob? Who are they?” He asked. “They aren’t our new neighbors or anything, are they?”

Spongebob laughed, “Of course not, silly! This is Tori and Cat! My temporary house guests”

“HI!” Cat shouted happily, shaking his tentacle really fast. 

“OWW!” He cried.

“My name is Cat! But my friends call me Cat! It’s nice to meet you! How are you? What are you doing now? What’s your favorite color? What’s your favorite movie? What’s it like to be neighbors with Spongebob? What’s your greatest fear? How old are you?”

Spongebob fake coughed. “Cat?”

“Huh? Oh! Sorry Squidward, I guess I got a little excited” Cat let go of Squidward's now pulsing red tentacle. He held it then glared at Cat, he could tell that he wasn’t going to like the redhead, just from her voice and personality, mostly her voice which he found annoying. 

Tori began chuckle, “You’ll have to excuse Cat, she can be a little overly affectionate and a little curious.” She laughed, “Get it? Because her name is Cat? And she’s curious? Like the saying, Curiosity killed the Cat?” 

Tori and Cat began to laugh at the joke but Spongebob and Squidward didn’t, as they wouldn’t know what a cat was, so of course they wouldn’t really get it. So they just exchanged looks instead.

When they saw that they weren’t laughing, they stopped laughing. 

“Tori, I don’t think they get it” Cat whispered over to Tori.

“Awkwaaard” She whispered back to Cat.

Tori got herself together and said, “Anyways, nice to meet you Squidward” She stuck her hand out for him to shake it. But he just looked at it then looked at Tori, raising an eyebrow. He slowly shook it by her index finger. 

“Fantastic!” cheered Spongebob, “Now that you all know each other! I’m sure you’ll all become the best of friends!” 

Squidward sighed and said, “I’m sure we will” he spoke in a dull sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes. 

“We’re only staying for a couple of days” Cat told him. “So don’t worry, we won’t bother you as much” She smiled.

“Well, I guess we’ll be going back inside, Tori and Cat are gonna tell me a story about how they got here” said Spongebob. “Have a good day Squidward” 

“Good day! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have clarinet practice to get to!” He then looked at Cat, “And NO Interruptions!” 

Cat frowned and looked down at the ground. He slammed the door on their faces. 

“Well, um, that went well didn’t it?” Spongebob nervously chuckled.

“Well, isn’t he a nice guy” Tori said sarcastically, crossing her arms disgusted by Squidward’s rudeness. 

“I don’t think he likes me” said Cat. “I thought he would be nicer in person” 

“Cat, don’t even worry about him” said Tori.

“Yeah, Cat. Don’t worry, it’s not really your fault. He’s always like this. It kinda takes time for him would warm up to you. Now, come on, let’s go inside” Spongebob smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

    

 

After they got into the house, Tori and Cat explained everything that happened, where they came from and how they got here to Bikini Bottom, Tori had to finish the rest of the story because Cat was too much into Spongebob’s cookies and milk.

fter they got into the house, Tori and Cat explained everything that happened, where they came from and how they got here to Bikini Bottom, Tori had to finish the rest of the story because Cat was too much into Spongebob’s cookies and milk.

“And that is totally what happened!” Tori finished, then sighed.

"Wow” was all Spongebob could say, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them and what they went through. They ended up here unexpectedly and now they don't know how to get out.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to stay here for a while.” said Tori.

Cat ate her last cookie and swallowed it, then washing it down with a glass of cold milk. “Yeah, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have been playing in the mirror” she looked down, feeling guilty.  
Tori touched her shoulder in reassurance, “No, Cat. Don’t put all of this on yourself, it was my fault too. I shouldn’t have ran into you like I did.”

Spongebob sat between Tori and Cat. “Oh, you poor things. Hey, don’t beat yourselves up over this. Everyone makes mistakes, that's how we learn in life, Am I right?”

They looked at each other and nodded in response.

“But I still think it's really cool that you two do all that singing stuff” He stated, impressed.

Tori sighed and looked down on the floor, “Me and Cat were supposed to write a song together for a talent show because I couldn't think of anything to write about but we didn't get a chance to since we ended up here, and I left my songwriting book at home. And we have to come up with one soon before it comes on Friday”

A smile spread across Spongebob’s face in excitement. “You need help? Well, Why didn’t you just say so? No problem, I can help you with this song in no time.”

“Really?!” exclaimed Tori and Cat.

“Sure” he agreed. “And I can help you guys come up with a new dance if you like”

Both got up and hugged Spongebob happily. “Thank you so, so, much!” They both said happily, feeling more excited that they will have more extra help from their new friend.

“Hey… You're welcome and all but…. You're kinda squishing me!” He tried to say through their tight hug.

Realizing they were hugging him to death, they let go.

Spongebob tried catching some air after being hugged.

“Sorry, Spongebob” Cat apologized.

“Awww it's fine, Cat. I know you and Tori didn't mean to practically hug me to the point where I couldn't breathe”

"My brother once tried hugged a raccoon once”

Tori and Spongebob looked at each other, than looked at Cat, but Spongebob was even more confused on why she would randomly bring up her brother for nor did he know what a raccoon even was.

“He thought it was cute but the raccoon didn't seemed to like hugs” she finished.

Spongebob’s pet snail, Gary then came into the kitchen, wondering where is his dinner.

“Meow” he said.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Gary, these are my new friends, Tori and Cat. Tori and Cat, this my pet snail, Gary”

“Awww he’s so cute!” Cat squealed.

Gary gave them a glare, kind of like how Squidward looked at them the same way. They very much recognized Gary, and Cat thought he was more adorable in person than on TV. Oh, how she wanted to take him home with her but she couldn't, obviously.

“Um, Spongebob? Why is Gary looking at us like that?” asked Tori. “Do I have something in my teeth or something?”

Spongebob examined the snail's facial expressions. “Gary, these are our guests. They won't hurt us, they just need a place to stay until someone comes and finds them”

“Hi Gary, I’m Cat. Nice to meet you” Cat smiled and went over to pet Gary, but Gary wouldn't let her. He hissed instead, scaring Cat.

“Gary!” Spongebob scolded.

“Well, he seems…. Friendly” said Tori sarcastically.

“Meow Meow Meow!” said Gary, pointing into the kitchen.

“Wait what? Oooh! Now I know why you’re acting like this! You’re hungry” said Spongebob, feeling dumbfounded. “Sorry buddy, I was so busy hearing Tori and Cat’s story that I forgot it was your dinner tonight. I’ll be right back girls!”

Gary rolled his eyes, then him and Spongebob went into the kitchen together.

Cat frowned and looked over at Tori. “What’s wrong, Cat?”

“I don’t think anyone but Spongebob likes us here” said Cat.

“Well, maybe it’s because we look different from them. And I don’t know, maybe it might take some time for people to warm up to us”

Cat smiled, “You mean, all we have to do is get everyone to cuddle us so they’ll like us?”

Tori laughed, “No, Cat. I mean that people here gotta get used to us living here, I’m not saying we will live here forever but still”

“Ooooh! Now I know what you mean” said Cat, finally figuring it out what Tori was really talking about.

Spongebob then came back from the kitchen, “Sorry It took me so long guys. Woo! Gary’s new can of food was hard to get open”

“I wonder what snail food tastes like” said Cat.

“Oh, Trust me Cat” he began to cringe. “You don’t wanna know. So anyways, tell me more”

“About What?” asked Tori.

“About your passion for singing and music and all that Jazz” Spongebob then began to laugh at his own pun that wasn’t intended to be a joke. Tori and Cat just stared at him.

Spongebob nervously chuckled, “Get it? Because Jazz is a genre?”

“Ohhh!” Cat said, getting the joke now, laughing, “I get it! That’s funny.”

Tori fake laughed, trying to get through with the awkwardness.

“When I sing,” Cat began, smiling brightly. “It feels like jumping jelly beans inside of me are having the best concert of their life! I don’t know why but I just feel that way. Singing is just really, really fun!” She giggled.

Spongebob smiled, he found Cat to be quite an interesting person. It was a strange but unique describing her love for singing while Tori was pretty much wasn’t really surprised that she would say something like that.

It was Cat Valentine after all.

“Your turn, Tori” Cat said, making Tori snap out of short thought.

“Oh! Um, Well….” Tori shifted her eyes back and forth, trying to think of what to say. She took a breath and began to say, “Well, I never talked about this before but the love and passion I have for music is just unexplainable” She shrugged and chuckled, “But I don’t know, it’s just one of my favorite hobbies besides acting and dancing”

“Oh yeah, we forgot to mention that we act too” Added Cat. “We do plays too, in acting class our teacher, Mr. Sikowitz” She cheerfully said his name, smiling.

“Wow! Is there any you girls can’t do?” Spongebob asked, impressed.

Not getting that Spongebob’s statement was a rhetoric question, Cat answered, “Well, I can’t live without Bibble and I know Tori can do anything”

Spongebob laughed, “Oh Cat, you are funny! That wasn’t a question, it’s kind of like a rhetorical question”

“Ooooh! I’m sorry, it just sounded like a regular question” Cat laughed.

“By the way, What’s bibble?” Spongebob asked. But then they heard someone knocking on their door.

“I’ll get it!” Spongebob said, running over to the door. He opened it and it was his best friend, Patrick Star. He looked excited and had his hands behind his back.

Spongebob smiled, “Oh, Hi Patrick! I-”

“Hi, Spongebob! Look what I made” Patrick showed Spongebob a little doll that he made from his belly button lint. Spongebob nervously smiled, trying not to cringe.

“Oh um, That’s nice?” He said.

Cat then popped up behind Spongebob to say hi to Patrick, “HIII!” Cat shouted happily.

“Cat, wait!” Tori followed behind her.

“I’m Cat! Nice to-”

Patrick began to scream in fear, “SPONGEBOB! Watch out! There's two funny looking fish behind you!”

Cat took that as an offense, “WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” She shouted.

“DON’T HURT ME!” Patrick then ran back to his rock.

“Pat! Wait! Cat and Tori are my new-” Spongebob called. But he already went back into his rock.

“Well, that’s just great!” said Tori.

Squidward opened his window because of all the screaming that woke him up. “What’s all that racket?” he shouted.

“Hi, Squidward!” Cat also shouted, waving and jumping up and down.

Squidward cringed at Cat’s high pitched voice shouting to him.

“Sorry that we woke you up Squidward, but Patrick came to my door and showed me hit belly button lit doll but then Cat popped up from behind me and he started screaming thinking her and Tori were fish, and next thing I know both were screaming then Pat got scared after seeing Cat and ran off into his rock” Spongebob finished, trying to catch his breath after explaining what happened.

“Yeah, we’re sorry we woke you” Cat apologized, “Do you want me to read you a bedtime story to help you go to-”

“NO!” He shouted. “If something like this ever happens again, I will call the police and have you and your two friends arrested! GOODNIGHT!” He slammed his windows down and went back to bed.

Cat began to frown and look at Tori and Spongebob. “I think he looked at me when I was said that”

“Well… Um, hey! Why don't we watch some TV! I wonder what's on” said Tori, trying to make the situation less awkward than it already is.

“YAY! TV!” Cat cheered.

“I'll pick a movie!” suggested Spongebob joyfully before going inside the house with his new friends.


	9. Chapter 9

   

 

After the trio watched a 3 hour long movie that Spongebob picked out, they were getting tired and decided to hit the hay. Tori and Cat decided to sleep on the couch.

Tori woke up in the middle of the night, it was about 2:30am. She found that Cat was sleeping on her lap, she gently moved her head to the other side so she wouldn’t wake up.

Tori got up and walked over into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she yawned as the water in the faucet was pouring into the glass.

“I wonder how long it’s gonna be when our friends find us, I might want to stay a little bit longer so Spongebob can help us with this song”

She went back into the living and saw that Cat woke up, and she had a petrified expression on her face, like she saw a ghost or something. She sat down next to her.

“Cat,” Tori whispered, “What’s wrong?”

She turned her head towards Tori and replied, “Tori, I had a…. I had a terrible nightmare”

“Really?” said a concerned Tori. “Oh man, what was it about?”

Cat sighed and said, “Well…. Um”

"Cat, it's okay, trust me! I had plenty of terrible nightmares and once I talked to my mom about it when I was little, it made the nightmare go away" Tori smiled at her.

Cat slowly nodded once. "The.... the nightmare was about.... it was about...... I had a dream that I never saw bibble again!" She admitted, then started to cry on Tori’s shoulder after that. Tori expected Cat's nightmare to be scarier than that but knowing Cat's love for bibble, she can see why it would be a nightmare for her. It was Cat, after all.

Tori began to stroke her hair. "Shhh! Shh! There there. Hey, don't you worry. Once we get back home soon, you'll see your lovely bibble again."

Cat looked up at Tori. "Really? You promise?"

"I promise"

Cat wiped away her tears and hugged her. "Thanks, Tori"

"No problem Cat. Now, are you ready to go back to sleep yet?"

Cat yawned and stretched her arms. "Yeah, I think so."

"That's good. Goodnight, Cat" Tori said, getting ready to go back to sleep

"Goodnight Tori"

~Few minutes later~

Cat just laid there, still awake. She tried to go back to sleep but she realized she was feeling a bit homesick now. She wished that Robbie was here to sing her a song with his voice which she found to be soothing to comfort her right now.. She missed all of her friends, even Robbie's smart mouthed and kind of mean puppet, Rex. She really likes it here, but she just wished that her friends were here.

"I wish my friends were here with us" She said.

~Shortly after~

"Spongebob?" She whispered to him while he was sound asleep. His snoring was drowning out Cat's call to him. She took a deep breath and blurted out, "SPONGEBOB!"

The little yellow sponge shrieked causing him to fall off his bed and wake up Gary by accident.

"MEOW!" Gary meowed in a grouchy and tired manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Cat apologized.

Spongebob rubbed his head and looked up at her. "Huh? Cat, what are you up?"

"I had a nightmare" she replied, looking down on the ground.

"Awww a nightmare? I'm so sorry. What was it about?"

"A clown ate my bibble"

"Oh, uh, that's awful?" Spongebob and Gary looked each other confused, then at Cat.

“Then Tori talked to me about it and I feel better now but I can’t sleep because I miss my friends a lot”

“Oh, you poor thing. You must be homesick. Hey! I know what will make you feel better, a nice bedtime story”

Cat smiled, “Yaaay! A Bedtime story!” she joyfully cheered and clapped her hands quietly.  
"Okay, here's a bedtime story that I know you might love" said Spongebob, smiling.

“What's it about?" Cat asked, feeling excited.

 

"Actually, this is kinda based on a true story. It's about the time me and Patrick went back in time to the medieval days"

Cat joyfully cheered and clapped her hands but lightly and quietly because she didn't want to wake Tori up from her slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! So good news! sorry, I wasn't able to update in so long, Life got in the way :/
> 
> Enjoy this chapter :)

After last night of taking care of Cat's nightmare problem, she got tired and went back downstairs with Tori to sleep.

Morning has finally came, The light from the sun rays hit through the window but luckily didn't aim at Cat and Tori. The booming sound of Spongebob's foghorn alarm woke up Tori and Cat, causing them to fall on the floor.

"EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!" Cat yelled, running around the living room in a panic.

Tori stopped in front of Cat, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her to calm her down, looking straight into her petrified big brown eyes. "CAT! Calm down!"

"We're gonna die!" She yelled in panic, continuing to running around

"We are not gonna die, Cat!"

The alarm stopped and everything around stopped rumbling. Cat calmed down after it was over.

"It was just Spongebob's alarm," Tori told her.

"Oooh!" Cat then giggled, "Right, I forgot. Spongebob has to go to work today"

Spongebob skipped down the stairs singing his morning routine song he sings when he's ready to start his day, wearing his Krusty Krab hat, happy and optimistic like he always is.

"Good morning!" Both Cat and Tori greeted.

"Good morning ladies!" he said in a gleefully singing tone. "Have a good sleep last night, Cat?"

"Totally! The scary nightmare didn't come back" She smiled.

The little yellow sponge smiled, "Fantastic! What about you, Tori?"

"Oh, I slept fine," said Tori with a small smile.

"That's great! There's Kelpo cereal and Bran Flakes in the kitchen if you two want any breakfast"

Cat gasped, "Do they have a prize inside?"

"Of course!" He replied, smiling, "Most of them do"

"One time my Brother was eating cereal and he accidently ate the prize" explained Cat.

Tori and Cat just stared at Cat and blinked.

"I did a Heimlich on him. It was a superhero toy." They looked at each other, then at her.

"YAY! I'm a hero!" She cheered.

"Okaaay, Well, I gotta go to work girls! Just had to make how were you doing first, and after I get off work, I can show you around Bikini Bottom-"

"Hey Spongebob, I've been thinking, I was wondering if me and Cat can go to into Bikini Bottom to gain some inspiration for our song after we're done breakfast"

"Absolutely!" He said. "Oh and be careful, the people in Bikini Bottom can be a little, well-"

"Judgmental?" Tori finished for him. "Yeah, but don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Spongebob smiled, " Okay! Well, I'm off to work! Have a great day girls and be careful! Oh and by the way," Spongebob reached behind back and pulled out a black and white notebook, tossing it to Tori.

"Wow, thanks Spongebob!" Tori flipped through the pages of the notebook and saw they were empty.

"No problem Tori, Well, I'm out of here!" Spongebob waved to them and opened the front door.

They went to the door and watched Spongebob sing down the road happily, Cat and Tori breathed the fresh air even though it didn't feel like they were under water thanks to the spell of the necklaces they're wearing.

Squidward came out of his house and groaned, "Another boring regular day, if only weekends were every day"

"Morning Squidward!" Cat shouted and smiled, waving at him.

Cat's high squeaky voice ringed through his ears and made him cringe. "Oh... You again. Why are you still here again?"

"We're staying here for a while" Cat giggled. "We're guests"

"Oh, Joy" Squidward responded sarcastically.

"We're gonna be the best of friends!" Cat blissfully said.

"I'd rather be friends with Patrick, " He thought, then he cringed in disgust. "Ugh! I can't believe I just said that! But hey! At least it's all in my thoughts"

Hearing Cat talk like that reminded him of Spongebob in some way, except more like a female human red head version of him, it was almost freaking him out a little bit. He hoped that he didn't want to have to deal with another Spongebob because one was enough.

Tori just slightly waved and smiled. "Morning! So I guess you're going to work huh?" Tori chuckled.

"Yup, And I wish I wasn't" He commented, feeling irritated. Squidward walked off to work, starting his typical day.

"HAVE A NICE DAY, SQUIDWARD!" Cat shouted happily towards him, making him slightly jump. He sighed and went down the road to the Krusty Krab.

Cat looked up at Tori with a smile, "I think he likes me, do you think he wants to be friends? I can feel it in my bones!"

Tori put her hand on Cat's shoulder, "Mhmm, Yup Cat, fast friends already. Now come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starving. Then after that, we can go to the beach to see if we can get some ideas for a song there!"

Cat smiled then, up and jumped up and down clapping, "YAAAAY!"" She hugged Tori, who just shook her head and went back int the house with Cat.

"We're going to have so much fun here!" Cat skipped happily into the kitchen to get breakfast with Tori.

Tori looked in the refrigerator for the milk and took it off the shelf.

"Tori, what should we eat?" Cat asked, holding up the Kelpo cereal and Bran Flakes.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter as long as we have something to eat"

"Yay! I'll take the bran flakes!" Cat poured the bran flakes into her bowl and Tori poured milk inside. Cat took a scoop and ate some while Tori had Kelpo Flakes.

"Mmm, these Kelpo flakes are not half bad, for some reason I always thought they would taste like crap. How's the bran flakes, Cat?"

"They're pretty good, " Cat said.

Gary then slithered into the kitchen. "Meow!" he looked into his bowl and saw it was empty.

"O, Morning Gary!" Cat said. "You want your snail food? I'll get it!" She got up from the table and looked in the cabinet.

"Spongebob must have forgot to put food in for Gary," said Tori. "It's a good thing that we were here to feed him"

Cat found the snail food and opened it but before she could pour it in for Gary, she took a look at it then smelled it.

"Cat what are you doing?"Asked Tori.

"Meow!" cried Gary.

"I wanna know what snail food tastes like" Cat wondered.

"Um, Cat! I don't think that's a good idea-"

She immediately took one tiny taste, and she was disgusted, then quickly spit it out. "EWWW Gross! it tastes so awful! No offense Gary"

"Meow!" Gary responded, getting impatient.

"Here you go" Cat dumped the can into Gary's bowl and sat back down to eat her breakfast.

"Snail food did not taste as good as it looked," She told Tori, slightly disappointed. "It tasted like Robbie's cooking"

"Robbie's cooking? I didn't know that Robbie cooked"

Cat nodded, "Yeah! It was when he brought me over to his house for a dinner date and he cooked for me, I said his cooking was great because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Please, don't tell him I said that"

"Okay Cat, I won't tell him if you don't want me to," said Tori. "But sooner or later, you're gonna have to be honest with him. I'm sure he'll be okay"

"But I….. Okay, I guess so" Cat said, taking another bite of her cereal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a rewrite of chapter 11 because I wasn’t really satisfied with the original version of it. So I wrote it longer :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

After the girls finished breakfast, they were ready to go out and get some inspiration for writing their song, but an episode of Mermaidman and Barnacle boy came on. Cat has never seen a full episode of the show and begged Tori to watch it with her, since it was only a rerun of an hour episode special and Tori never seen a full episode either, she agreed to watch it with her.

By the time the episode was over, they were officially hooked and could finally see why Spongebob and Patrick were so obsessed with it.

When the episode was over, they were craving for more episodes.

“Aww come on! It’s over!?” exclaimed Tori.

“I want more!” shouted Cat. “That was the most awesome hour long special of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy I ever seen!”

“Remember the part where the Manray-”

“I know! That was insane! Mermaidman and Barnacleboy really kicked his…. Um, I don’t wanna say a bad word but I’ll say they really kicked him where the sun doesn’t sparkle”

“I think you mean, shine” Tori corrected her.

“Oh yeah, shine. Like make it shine!” Cat giggled. “I wish we got to see more”

“Yeah, me too but we gotta write our song, remember?” Tori reminded her.

Just then the Bikini Bottom news came on.

 _“This just in,”_ The realistic fish head anchor reporter began to say, _The prize money is 1,000,000 dollars and the winner will get a chance to hang out with girl group, Sixth Symphony for the day! Who are always the judges for the talent show! May the best contestant win! And now back to the weather!"_

“Thank you Johnny” The female reporter said before announcing the weather.

“Wow! That sounds like one heck of a contest” said Tori.

“Sixth Symphony? Why does that name sound so similar to something else?” questioned Cat.

“Huh, You're right it does kinda sound familiar, like some other famous girl group back at home we know.”

“Yeah” said Cat, stroking her hair.

“Now come on, Cat!” Tori said, smiling. “Time to get some little inspo!”

“YAY!” Cat shouted joyfully. Tori opened the door and both went outside, closing the door behind them.

After they left the house, Gary slithered in and hopped on the couch and turned the channel to his favorite western movies.

\--------------

When the girls went out, they began go places in Bikini Bottom to get inspiration. Although, one of the places Cat suggested weren’t a very good place to go.

“Um, Cat? Tell me why you chose Jellyfish fields as a place to write our song?”

“Because we can get plenty of great ideas here!” said Cat, twirling around happily.

“Yeah, well, it’d be a good idea to try not to get stinged by them” Tori remarked.

“Oh! Tori! Maybe our song could be about dancing jellyfish in love!” Cat began to squeal excitedly, “Awww that would be so adorable”

"Huh, now that I think about it, nobody else ever wrote a song about Jellyfish back at home. I don't see why not but we have to be careful, we cannot to make the jellyfish angry” Tori told Cat.

“Okay, let's get started” Tori said.

A baby jellyfish flew near Cat.

“Oh my gosh, Tori, look! A baby jellyfish!”

“Cat, no, wait!”

But Cat got up and started chasing the little jellyfish. Tori got up and followed her before she gets stinged.

The baby jellyfish hid behind a rock, peeking at Cat.

“Where are you little jellyfish?” Cat said, searching for it. “I just wanna look at how cute you are! I’m not gonna hurt you”

When Cat was turned around the baby Jellyfish swam away.

“There you are!” said Cat with a giggle, starting to chase it again.

“Cat wait!” shouted Tori.

This time the baby jellyfish hid behind a huge rock.

Cat stopped and tiptoed slowly. “Hmm I wonder where the cute little jellyfish is” She pretended to not know where it as.

Tori finally caught up to Cat, “Cat!”

“Could it be….. Right here?!” She jump behind the huge rock and to her horror, what she saw was a bigger Jellyfish with the baby jellyfish hiding behind it. “Woah mama”

“Cat?”

Cat turned to Tori with a frightened look on her face and said, “I think we better go, like right now. Mama Jellyfish isn’t happy”

The mother jellyfish then began to zap at them but missed. Tori and Cat began to scream and run for their lives.

\--------------  
After that little incident with the mama Jellyfish, Tori decided that it would be best if she choose a place to get ideas where they didn’t get hurt, for her and Cat’s sake.

“Ahh the beach!” said Tori smiling. “What a great place to get inspiration! There’s no way we can have another near-death experience here, right Cat- Cat? What are you doing?”

Cat sat down on the sand and began to play in the sand. “Making a sand castle, wanna join?”

“No? And Without a towel?”

Cat raised an eyebrow, “Why do I need a towel? I’m not going in the water”

“No! I meant for your dress!” Tori told her.

“My dress isn’t wet”

“Cat, I meant-” Tori sighed, “Never mind” She looked around and watched as the other fish enjoying the beach, some just bathed in the sun, played volleyball or frisbee, or played in the ocean. What kind of ideas was she going to get from all of this?

“Oh! Tori, I got an idea! You could write a song about two girls going on a sandcastle adventure” Cat suggested.

Tori began to smile and say, “Or we can write a song ABOUT the beach or something!”

Cat jumped in front of Tori and smiled, “YEAH! Hey! Maybe something like The Beach boys or,” Cat Gasped, “Something like Elvis! Rock-a-hula baby! Rock-a-hula baby!” She began to sing and dance to the tune. “That rock-a-hula baby of mine! Got a hula lulu from Honolulu!”

“Cat, I didn’t know you were a fan of Elvis” Tori chuckled.

“Yeah, I saw Blue Hawaii like 100 times!” The redhead told her. “Hey! Maybe we could make an Elvis inspired song instead”

“Hmmm, You know? I think that’s a brilliant idea! Now that I think about it, I don’t think we ever did a rock n roll 50s inspired song before, did we?” Tori questioned.

Most of the time when they make music, it’s usually pop music but It couldn’t hurt to try something new and experiment with a new sound.

Cat Shrugged, “Nope! Not that I know of”

“Then it’s official! Our song will be 50s inspired rock n roll!”

“YAAAY! We got a song idea! We got a song idea! We’re gonna win the talent show!” Cat sung happily, grabbing her hands and swinging around with her as if they were playing ring around the rosie.

Tori let out a chuckle, “Cat! I’m happy too but please don’t spin us too fast”

“We gotta tell Spongebob about this!” said Cat.

“HEY! HEADS UP!” A guy shouted.

A volleyball accidentally hit Cat’s sandcastle, destroying it.

“Hey! My sandcastle!’

“Sorry!” The guy apologized.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I worked really hard on this chapter. Like I stayed up until 6am to finish this chapter and I think it paid off well lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own song lyrics, they belong to the songwriter and artist!

 

 

Spongebob rang the bell, "Order up!" and handed the tray of the customer's food to Squidward.

"Here you go," Squidward said blandly, handing the tray to the customer.

"Thanks!"

Squidward let out a careless sighed, "Whatever"

"You know, as much as I love coming to this place, I think it needs more, you know, spicing up?"

Spongebob's head popped up in the window, "Spicing up? I don't remember you asking for hot sauce. I don't think we have any"

"No, I mean, this whole place! It needs something fresh and a reason more people will come here" He told him.

"Why don't you go to Weenie Hut Junior's then?" Squidward rudely said.

"Umm? it was just a suggestion but whatever makes you happy. Have a nice day!" The customer walked away from the counter.

Squidward rolled his eyes, "Whatever makes you happy " he mimicked.

"Psh! That guy doesn't know what he's talking about! The Krusty Krab is fine just the way it is, right Squidward?"

"Ask someone who cares"

Spongebob laughed, "Oh Squidward" then went back in the kitchen.

Lately, they've been getting certain comments about the Krusty Krab saying it's 'getting uncool' but Mr. Krabs brushed off the negative comments and passed just 'meaningless chatter' there was nothing about the Krusty Krab that Mr. Krabs or Spongebob thought needed to change, after all, he was still making money from it so criticism of it didn't really matter to him.

Tori and Cat finally arrived at the Krusty Krab, Squidward peeked from behind his magazine and glared at the girls, "Oh no, not those two again"

"Hey, Squidward!" Cat waved at him.

Squidward just grunted.

"Oh, Spoooongebob!" Cat shouted his name in a singing tone.

Spongebob popped up from behind the kitchen window.

"Tori! Cat! You finally came to the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob smiled. "And hey! Nice dresses!" He pointed at Tori and Cat's new Hawaiian themed dresses. Tori's was yellow, had two straps for each shoulder and had blue, purple and pink flowers on it. Cat's dress was strapless and had yellow, blue and pink roses on it. They looked like they were definitely from Bikini Bottom.

"I must say you girls look styling!" Spongebob snapped his fingers and winked at them, complimenting them.

"Thanks!" Cat twirled like a ballerina in her dress.

"Yeah, This really nice old man was giving out free dresses in town" Tori explained.

"Yeah, he that our style needed to be more tasteful, whatever that means. I find it weird that he told us that because clothes aren't supposed to be tasty" said Cat.

Tori, Spongebob, and Squidward all looked at Cat strangely.

"Ooookaaay, well, me and Cat would like to order something now. We're kinda hungry" said Tori.

"I wanna try a Krabby Patty!" suggested Cat. "I want mine with ketchup, mustard, pickles and… um, oh! And more ketchup please!"

Squidward wrote down Cat's order as quickly as he could. "Would that be all?"

"Oh! Wait! No! I also want a kelp shake" Cat added, smiling. "Sounds healthy, doesn't it?" She looked up at Tori.

Tori shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so"

"And what would you like?" Squidward asked Tori

"And, um," Tori looked up at the Krusty Krab menu, "All of them looked so good and it was hard to choose from. "I think I'll have the same thing that Cat is having"

"Now those are wonderful choices! Since you two are new to Bikini Bottom, I can guarantee that you'll absolutely love our Krabby Patties" Spongebob happily told them. "Two orders of Krabby Patties and kelp shakes coming up!"

Tori paid Squidward the money and preceded to their tables. "Squidward, you could use a vacation right about now," He said to himself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked Cat.

"Huh? Wha- I wasn't talking to myself, I was- um," He stammered. "Thinking out loud"

"How could you be thinking out loud when- wait! Oh! I'm so confused!" Cat held her head and walked over to the table with Tori.

"Wasn't it nice of that old lady to give us money just for helping her cross the street?" asked Tori, smiling.

"Yeah, she was super sweet!" agreed Cat. "I wonder if we help her cross the street again next time, she'll give us more"

Tori shrugged, "Don't know, maybe"

They had to admit the place looked somewhat outdated up close than what they saw on TV. They thought it couldn't hurt for it to get a little fixing up.

5 minutes later

The girls were bored out of their minds, Tori slumped her face on the table, groaning and moaning while Cat just sat there humming.

"What's taking him so long?" whined Tori. "I'm so hungry!"

"I don't know it's been like 2000 Hours already!" Cat also whined.

Two fish next to them were staring at the two strange girls, Tori looked over to them with an annoyed face, "Hey! Take a picture and it'll last longer!"

"Oh sorry, we were just-"

"What are you looking at anyway? never seen two hungry girls before?!"

"Well…"

"Get out of here before I eat YOU for lunch instead!" She threatened. The two fish got scared and ran out of the Krusty Krab. "That's right, you better run ya cowards!"

They then heard the bell ring, "Order up!"

"YAAAY FOOD!" The girls cheered and clapped.

Spongebob delivered their meals to their table by tip-toeing like a ballerina. "Here you girls, go! Enjoy!"

"Oh, yummy!" Cat clapped like a happy toddler.

While Spongebob watched, both the girls took just one big bite and from that moment, they don't know what happened but it felt like they died and went to heaven, what they saw on TV was absolutely to and worth the hype. This Krabby Patty not just good, good was just an understatement but it was absolutely flawlessly perfect! The best sandwich that they ever had unlike what burger they ever had at a fast food restaurant.

"Woah!" was what the only response they had.

"Hello?" Spongebob waved a hand in the girls' faces to get their attention. "Anybody home? are you girls okay?"

"Spongebob…." Tori began to say. He took off his hat and twisted anxiously.

"Y… yes Tori?"

The brunette grabbed the nervous sponge by the tie and glared right into his blue eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that this Krabby Patty is the best thing that I EVER ATE in my ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Yeah! What Tori said! I felt like I almost died and went to heaven!" agreed Cat.

Spongebob smiled ear to ear, "YAY!" he cheered.

The girls ate the rest of their Krabby Patty down in every bite, oh no! They didn't want the delicious taste to end just by one bite. Spongebob was absolutely happy that his new friends tried their first Krabby Patty and he hoped that this will be an unforgettable moment for them.

"That's great! But I have to get back to work. See you later!" Spongebob waved and went back into the kitchen.

"BYE!" They both said with their mouths full then went back to eating their meal.

"You know, Cat? I think we're gonna like living here for a while" said Tori, smiling over at the red head.

"Me too!" Cat agreed, smiling back at the brunette. "Yeah, too bad we have to leave soon. I would come here all the time just to eat these super duper yummy Krabby Patties"

"Ugh! It's so boring here!" A male yellow fish complained to his friend.

The girls couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"I know right?" His friend agreed. "I mean, the food is good and all but where's the live entertainment to go with it, I mean, we just come here eat then leave and that's it! Why can't this be a great restaurant instead of just an okay one?" He ranted.

Tori couldn't help but intervene, "Excuse me, forgive us for listening in on your conversation but-"

"We disagree with you! The Krusty Krab is fine just the way it is!" Cat protested.

The yellow fish scoffed then smirked, "Yeah sure, you'd think that if it was your first time coming here!"

Tori and Cat exchanged looks to each other, "It is our first time coming here!" They both said.

"Then you and little miss tomato hair have no room to talk," He remarked.

Cat gasped and touched her hair, "What's that supposed to mean?! My hair DOES NOT look like a tomato!"

"Honestly, I would like this place more if it had singers, entertainers, heck even clowns! Anything to make this so much better!" He ranted continuously for the whole restaurant to hear, "I've been coming to the Krusty Krab since like forever and it STILL hasn't upgraded! It's like they don't even appreciate us enough to give us something new on the table!"

"You know, that guy has got a point" a female red fish agreed, along with everyone else in there by nodding and chatting.

"Yeah, he's right! We need a little something new here for once!"

"We don't deserve to be treated like this!"

"I so agree with you! The Krusty Krab needs to cater to us more on a higher level!"

"Yeah! They need to provide for us better!"

Tori and Cat looked at each other, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, sure the Krusty Krab isn't the best place in the world but that doesn't mean it's a terrible place to be, Like Spongebob, They thought it was fine the way it was.

"Are they kidding me?!" exclaimed Tori. "They got the best Krabby Patties in town made with love by a lovable yellow sponge who made it with love and care but they mean to tell me that even THAT'S not enough for them?! They're unbelievable!"

"He said I have a tomato hair" Cat frowned.

"You know what? We should go over there and give them a piece of our minds! come on, Cat!"

They got up from their seats and got near the crowd to talk to them.

"Hey! Crowd!" shouted Tori trying to get their attention.

Someone throw a chair almost hitting them in the head, They luckily ducked out of the way.

"Oh second thought, let's let Squidward handle this," said Tori, backing away from the aggressive crowd along with Cat.

"Great idea, Tori" agreed Cat.

Spongebob came out from out of the kitchen after hearing all the ruckus going on outside. The crowd of fish came over to the cash register angry, what was going on that made them so angry? so Did he forget to put the right ingredients in their Krabby Patties or something?

The yellow sponge ran over to the girls.

"Tori! Cat! Are you okay? I was in the freezer getting more Krabby Patties to fry then when I came out, there's a crowd of angry customers! What's going on?" asked Spongebob.

"Some guy and his were complaining about the Krusty Krab getting boring then next thing we know, he ranting up a storm about it" explained Tori.

"Yeah! And everyone in the Krusty Krab agreed with him, then they got mad about it" added Cat. "Then someone threw a chair at us"

Spongebob gasped, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but what about the crowd? They're so angry"

"Hey! When are we going to get entertainers while we're eating!" One of them complained to Squidward.

"You want Enter what now? Are you all serious right now?" exclaimed Squidward.

"YES! We want entertainers! We want entertainers!" They chanted.

"Excuse me! But last time I checked, you all weren't complaining before! If you wanted this so much, what was the point you all continuing to come here if you feel that way, HUH?!" ranted Squidward. "You all sound like a bunch of spoiled five year olds! Come on!"

"That one guy said that the Krusty Krab needs to be upgraded! We realized that you don't appreciate us enough!" One guy argued.

"WHAT? That is- What do you take us for? A money tree? LOOK! If you want this so much, I'm not the guy you should be going to, go whine to Mr. Krabs about it! I personally don't care! And again, Why are you just angry about it now but yet still continue to come here? You're all are a bunch of hypocrites!" Squidward shouted and argued with them

They just got furious, "KRUSTY KRAB BORING! WE WANT PERFORMERS! KRUSTY KRAB! WE WANT ENTERTAINERS!" They continued to chant.

Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was in his office listening to his favorite song, Electric Zoo on his iPod while counting his money. The earphones drowned out the noise that was going on outside.

"Bee bee boo boo boo boo bop!" He sang along. "I love me mon-ey ey ey!"

"Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob busted in. Mr. Krabs earphones fell off after the door slammed open, then he could hear all the ruckus that was going on outside.

"Spongebob? Hey! What's goin' on out there?!"

"The customers are angry about not getting entertainers, Squidward tried to talk some sense into them but he only made it worse and-"

"What in the-" Mr. Krabs hopped out of his chair and moved the sponge out his path, "Out me way, boy! I'll handle this!"

He got outside and saw that the crowd chanting at Squidward. "Hey! What's this I hear about not getting entertainers in me restaurant!?"

The yellow fish that started this stood up, "Hey! no offense old man Krabs, but we've been coming here for years and it's not changed for the better once"

"Hey! Don't talk to my boss like that!" Spongebob defended him, "I think the Krusty Krab is fine just the way it is and you have no right to make decisions like that! Let alone riot about it"

The yellow fish scoffed, "Easy for you to say, you're just a fry cook behind the grill, you don't have these problems like we do!"

"YEAH!" The customers shouted.

"You know what, Krabs?" One of the female fish began to say, "I am so sick of this mistreatment! If you don't find a way to spice up this restaurant with some performers or whatever, then I'm leaving!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Come on, guys! Let's go find better restaurants, ones that actually care about their customers! I'm out of here!"

The customers were proceeding to leave. Mr. Krabs gasped in fear, "Oh no! Oh no! Spongebob, do something!"

"But Mr. Krabs, I don't know what to do"

"Anything to keep them from leaving! "Please! Please! Please!" Mr. Krabs begged and sobbed.

"Oh no! They're leaving!" said Cat.

Tori began to smile, "Hey, I have an idea. Come with me!"

The girls walked in front.

"Citizens of Bikini Bottom!" Tori yelled. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned their attention to the girls.

"My name is Tori Vega!" She introduced

"And My name is Cat Valentine!" She also introduced.

"We're singers from out of town and we heard about your big problem, so what we're gonna do is sing you a song"

Cat nodded and smiled.

The crowd just looked at each other confused and started chatting to each other. Mr. Krabs stared at them confused, not knowing who they are and not sure what they're gonna do.

"What's going on? Who are they?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Mr. Krabs, it's okay, they're my friends! They're new in town" Spongebob told him. "And I have no idea what they're gonna do but I'm sure they're gonna do something to make the customers stay" Spongebob bit his lip anxiously.

"Well, It better be good because if it's not, they're out of here and yer fired" Mr. Krabs threatened, pointing his claw at his nose.

Spongebob gulped, "Yes sir!"

"Um, Tori? Which song should we sing?" Cat asked, whispering to her best friend. Tori began to think about it but quickly because they didn't want the crowd to be waiting too long so much that they'll leave.

"How about the one that was sung at the prison one time?" Tori suggested. "I want you back by the Jackson 5, Remember that?"

Cat loved the idea and clapped while jumping up and down for a little bit, "Oh Yay! I love that song! Let's do it!"

They didn't have any music in the background but they could still do it acapella style.

"Ready?" Tori began, putting her hands on her hips. "One, two, three, four!"

" _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around"_ Tori sang, " _Those pretty faces always made you stand out in the crowd! Your turn, Cat!"_ She pointed to her.

" _But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took"_ Cat sang the second half of the verse. " _Now it's much too late for me to take a second look!"_

The girls then began to dance the same routine and sing the chorus together.

The crowd was impressed by this and smiled, turning all their attention on them.

Spongebob smiled and clapped for them, "WOOO HOOO! Yeah! That's right, girls! Sing your precious hearts out! You know who you are!"

Squidward just stood there with his arms crossed, looking at them unimpressed, " _Are they were really getting a lot of applause and cheers just for singing and dancing basic moves? Pah-leese! Anyone can do that!"_ he thought _._

"Now that's the entertainment I'm talking about" The yellow fish commented, then whistled.

The girls then started beatboxing to the second chorus, then Cat sang the high note of the 'All I neeed!' part, which had the crowd cheering louder.

Mr. Krabs LOVED what he saw and was very impressed by what he was seeing! At this rate, all he saw were dollar signs floating around the girls.

Then both harmonized on the final chorus of the song, and posed when they were done.

Everyone cheered for the girls as they absolutely fell in love with the girls and their mini performance.

"TORI AND CAT! TORI AND CAT! TORI AND CAT!" They chanted their names happily. Tori and Cat smiled at each other, then at the happy crowd.

"Man, I don't know where they came from but they are super talented!" One fish commented.

"Yeah! If they would come here more, this would be my favorite restaurant"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tori blew kisses at their new fans and so did Cat. "I'm really glad you enjoyed that!"

Cat just smiled and waved.

"But excuse me! Please! Can you guy quiet down for a bit! I have something to say" Tori told them. The crowd listened and let Tori talk.

"The Krusty Krab is a really good place and we would hate to see it running out of business if you all stopped coming"

"Yeah! If you stay, we can sing and dance more if you like" suggested Cat.

"So what do you say?" asked Tori.

The crowd cheered in agreement. "Great! Now please go back to your seats and eat more of your yummy Krabby Patties!" said Cat.

The crowd did what they told them to do and sat back in their seats, finishing their meals, waiting for the girls to sing again soon.

The girls turned around to see Spongebob and Mr. Krabs faces, shocked. Tori bit her lip nervously and Cat just twirled a strand of her hair.

"Tori! Cat! That was absolutely incredible!" Spongebob praised. "I had no idea you had pipes like that"

Tori shrugged and chuckled, "What can I say? Me and Cat are natural born talents"

Mr. Krabs got in between the girls and the sponge, shaking their hands, "Hello, girls! I'm Mr. Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab! And must say that performance was, how do you young people say nowadays, Off the chain!"

Tori and Cat slowly glanced at each other and slightly cringed at Mr. Krabs poor choice of teen slang.

"Thanks?" they both replied, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I must ask, where are you from and what brings you here?" He questioned.

"Well, Um, We're from FAR away from Bikini Bottom" Tori tried to explain, "We're on Spring Break and we decided to come here for just a week. Spongebob kindly offered us to stay at his place for a week since we don't really have anywhere else to stay"

"I see," says Mr. Krabs, rubbing his chin, "Keep going"

"And we stopped by your restaurant to get something to eat and we gotta say we fell in love with the Krabby Patties and couldn't get enough" Tori looked over at Spongebob, smiling, giving him a thumbs up.

Spongebob just giggled and blushed, "Aww shucks, it was nothing"

"When we saw the customers extremely upset about not getting restaurant entertainers or whatever, we knew we had to do something to stop them from leaving"

"Yeah... And that guy called me tomato haired girl" stated Cat.

"But I'm glad we could help even though it was basically none of our concern" Tori chuckled. "So yeah, me and Cat are singers from out of town"

"We're also here to get inspiration for our new song that we're working on," said Cat. "And it's been going pretty good so far"

"That's great! Do you still need help from me?" asked Spongebob.

"Not right now but we'll let you know," Tori told him, smiling, appreciating his desire to help.

"Songwriters too?! My, You girls are the whole package!" Mr. Krabs praised them.

"I know right?" agreed Spongebob. "They were up there performing like it was nothing! These girls are something special"

Squidward just stood back there with his back turned, his face having a bitter expression as he heard Spongebob and Mr. Krabs praise Tori and Cat. It sickened him to hear it, hearing those girls get so much attention and praise but yet when he plays the clarinet, people ignore him or shrug him off. It was totally frustrating for him. Sure, they can sing, dance and write songs, so what? He could do all that if he wanted.

"Hey Squidward, what did you think of our performance?" asked Cat. "Squidward?"

"Huh? Oh, it was okay I guess" he said, not having any emotion in his tone. "I mean, for amateurs" The girls furrowed their eyebrows, feeling offended.

Mr. Krabs wrapped his arms around the girls, "Oh don't worry about Mr. Squidward, he's just jealous because he wishes he had the huge talent you girls have that he doesn't" he glared up at him.

Squidward immediately turned back around, "Excuse me?! For your information Mr. Krabs, I happen to be very talented! Anyone can sing and dance around like that like a 5 year old like they can in their room but can they play a clarinet as gracefully as I can? Can they dance artistically like I can? I think not! If you call screaming and shouting singing, and doing basic dance moves talent then you obviously don't know what real gifted talent even looks like!" He ranted.

Spongebob gasped in disgust, "Squidward Tentacles!" He scolded as if he was Squidward's father. "I understand you might be jealous of Tori and Cat but could you please not be rude to them?"

"Me? Jealous of them?! HA! Don't make me laugh, Spongebob! I'm just stating facts!"

Tori just had enough of Squidward's rudeness towards them ever since they got here, she didn't know why he had such a problem with them when they've done absolutely nothing to him.

"You know what? I don't know what your problem is with us but no, you're right! we can't play the clarinet as 'gracefully' as you can as you claim" Tori did the quote unquote gesture with her fingers.

"Because guess what Mr. Tentacles! Hate to break it to your precious ego but everyone's talents are different!"

Squidward just scoffed.

Tori smirked and crossed her arms, "And besides, not everyone can be a mediocre clarinet player like you! I know someone back in school in my hometown who can play the clarinet ten times better than you!"

Squidward gasped, "Who are you calling a mediocre clarinet player?" he snapped.

"You! who else, big nose?!" She snapped back, next thing they knew, they were in each other's faces, going back and forth with their words.

"At least my cheeks aren't as high as a building!"

Tori covered her cheeks and gasped, "My cheeks are not high! They're adorable! It not their fault you're nose looks like like a lumpy sausage!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, High cheeks!"

"Take that back, Pickle nose!"

"That's enough!" Mr. Krabs interrupted their childish argument. "Mr. Squidward, Our guests who kindly stopped our customers from leaving, so I suggest you be nice to them as long as they're here" He demanded.

"HA! HA!" Tori teased, sticking out her tongue.

Mr. Krabs turned to Tori, "And Tori, same goes for you Tori, I don't want to hear any more arguments between you and Mr. Squidward, got it?"

Tori nodded.

"Same goes for you, Cat"

"Oh don't worry, I get along with everyone," Cat told him.

"Good! Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Krabs!" Tori, Cat, and Squidward all agreed.

"Great! now Spongebob?" Mr. Krabs turned to him.

"Yes, Mr. Krabs, sir?" he answered.

"Get back to work!" he ordered, pointing at the direction where the kitchen was. Then he turned to Squidward, "And Mr. Squidward, the same goes to you"

Squidward just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Krabs! I'm on it!" He quickly ran back into the kitchen.

Mr. Krabs then turned to the girls, "And you two?" he pointed at them.

The girls gulped.

"As a reward for convincing my customers from leaving and that wonderful performance that you put on for them that made them wanna stay in the first place, you will get all the free Krabby Patty meals you want!"

Tori and Cat began to grin widely, “REALLY?!”

“No way!” Tori exclaimed.

“What?!” exclaimed Squidward.

“Thank you Mr. Krabs!” both girls responded happily.

“No problem! As long as you girls keep performing, you’re my new favorite guests!”

“Mr. Krabs since when do you give out free meals-”

“Since I realized that two talented girls will make me more mon- i mean, attract more customers! And besides, Mr. Squidward, they deserved it!” Mr. Krabs whispered to him.

Squidward just groaned in disgust.

“Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more money counting to do! Have a great day my little money ma- I mean, my new favorite customers” He left the scene and slammed the door of his office.

Squidward crossed his arms, "I can't believe this!"

"I know right? These kelp shakes are so very yummy" Cat giggled. Squidward just rolled his eyes at the ditzy redhead girl.

"Um, not what I was referring to but okay"

"Hey! Can you perform another song for us?" The same yellow fish asked.

"Um?" Her and Cat exchanged looks, Cat smiled and nodded. "Sure why not?"

Everyone in the Krusty Krab cheered wildly.

"Alright, guys! The next song we're about to perform is one that me and another friend written back at our hometown, It's called, You're the reason" Tori told them.

They cheered in response.

"I written this for my older sister for her birthweek song but she didn't really appreciate it much just because it wasn't gift wrapped with cute clothes or a perfect dinner at the table"

Then they went, "Awwww" in a sympathetic tone.

Tori shrugged and gave them a smile, "But it's okay because I'm over it and hey! It's my sister, I mean so yeah. So are you ready!? One, two, three-"

Before Tori could finish…

"Hel-lo, everybody! Long time no see!" Someone shouted, bursting through the Krusty Krab doors.

Squidward's eyes got wide as he heard a familiar voice yelling, he realized it was his arch rival from high school...

Squidward gasped, "Squilliam?!"

Tori did the same, "Squilliam?!"

So did Spongebob, "Squilliam?!"

Cat just took a sip of the kelp shake she has in her hand, the three just looked at her waiting for her to say the same thing, she stopped slurping and said, "What?... Oh right!" She gasped, "Squilliam?! Oh no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LOL I bet you guys didn't expect Squilliam to appear in this story did ya? XD Things are gonna get A LOT interesting in the next chapter!
> 
> But anyways, writing this chapter took a lot out of me but it was worth it because I really enjoy writing this story :) And I can't wait to write Chapter 13
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will update sometime next week :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter like 3 times because I wasn’t satisfied with the way it was written. I really like how this new version of Chapter 13 came out and I’m completely satisfied with it :)

     

 

"That’s right, Squiddy!” said Squilliam, smirking.

Squidward was already having a not-so-great day, and now it seems to get worse when Squilliam walked in.

Tori just stood there and shot a glare at the rich squid, even though she's not a huge fan of Squidward, she did felt sorry for him at times when Squilliam comes along and belittles him when he gets the opportunity to.

Cat just wondered why Squilliam called him, Squiddy.

“What are you doing here?!” asked Squidward. arms crossed. “No, wait! Let me guess, you came here to rub more of your achievements in my face! Why am I not surprised?”

“Well, Not exactly but something leaning to that extent”

Squidward just groaned.

“But It would be nice if you would introduce me to your new coworkers”

“New coworkers?” Squidward questioned.

Squilliam pointed over to the girls. Cat looked around, confused.

“Cat, he means us!” Tori told her.

“Oooh! Right! My name’s Cat Valentine and this is my friend-”

“Tori Vega! And for your information, we don’t work here!” Tori told him.

“They’re just here to sing and dance for us!” Yelled out a blue fish with a white t-shirt and red shorts.

“Oh! Be quiet! Nobody asked you!” Tori shouted at him. The blue fish frowned and sat back down.

“Harold! I told you not to instigate into stranger’s arguments!” His wife scolded him.

“Sorry dear, I’m trying” He apologized.

Squilliam chuckled and said, “Singing for the Krusty Krab? Awww well isn't that just adorable” he teased.

“Thanks” Cat smiled.

“Yeah, adorable, maybe if you're performing for a kids birthday party or something!” Squilliam laughed.

Cat frowned and Tori made an angry expression on her face.

“Performing for a kids birthday party?! Psh! Been there, done that! At least we're not in food costumes this time, so HA!” Tori thought.

“But if this is your own way of trying to get noticed by a record company then it's not my place to tell you how to do your own thing I guess. Oh and also, you need to find better clothes”

“What’s wrong with our dresses?” asked Cat, feeling slightly offended.

“They’re not bad actually, just lacking a little appeal and pizzaz and well, let's be honest, you want people to take you more seriously. Just a tiny suggestion” Squilliam told her before walking past her and Tori.

Tori rolled up her sleeve and was absolutely ready to give him a huge chunk of her mind, but Spongebob stopped her and nodded no.

“Be the bigger person, Tori” Spongebob wagged his finger at her. The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes in response.

“Fine” she said. “Oh I’ll be the bigger person alright, I’ll grow big enough to make him into SUSHI! HA! HA!”

“Now onto the question, what are you doing here?” Squidward crossed his arms, glaring at Squilliam.

“Well, as you know, the Bikini Bottom Talent Contest is coming up this weekend” Squilliam announced.

“Yeah, I know that, so?” remarked Squidward.

“You mean the one where that group called Sixth Symphony is going to be guest starring on?” asked Cat.

“Yes, that one! Anyways, My nephew Alistair just came to town to enter the contest”

Squidward raised an eyebrow, “Wait? You have a nephew?”

“He has a nephew?” Cat repeated.

“Cat, I’m pretty sure Squidward already said that” Spongebob told her.

“Of course, I do Squiddy! There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Alistair is a five-time national talent show champion” He bragged. “He's a natural born gifted clarinet player. Most people say he's so good at it that they compared him to the next Kelpy G! And I know you wish people said that about you? Eh, Squiddy?”

Squidward grunted irritably. Right now, he wished he was on a vacation, a permanent vacation because this was not his day. He didn't need to be around hearing more of Squilliam’s bragging that made him feel like a loser more than he already did.

Cat got in between to try to stop the tension, “One time my brother went up on stage during a play and he told everyone, look! I can whistle with my teeth!”

Everyone just looked at Cat, confused.

“They took him off the stage though. He got into a lot of trouble after that and it wasn’t pretty, I’m telling ya” She finished.

“Um, Cat?” Squidward smiled at her. “Now is not the time for your stories, so can you please get out of the way and let the grown-ups talk?”

“Awww” Cat frowned and left the two back to their altercation again.

“Anyways, He's quite popular in his hometown” Squilliam continued, “I mean, He has star quality in him if you ask me! Maybe after he wins the contest and probably go onto with the biggest girl group in the ocean, he might even get a successful music career, but right now he's still a high school student in his junior year. Oh and if you're wondering where he is right now, he's at my house practicing for the talent show. Gifted talents need warm ups too”

Squidward scoffed and rolled his eyes. “If he’s so great and so naturally talent, why does he have to practice for? I swear Squilliam is doing this to get me heated!”

“Oh, you aren't looking forward to entering, are you? Oh, that's right! Your clarinet playing skills aren't even half as good! You wouldn't make it to the first round, let alone auditions”

“Hey now!” Spongebob protested, cutting in between the two rivals, “No need to compare! Both are great in their own ways”

“Spongebob?”

“Yes, buddy?” Spongebob responded with a smile.

“I can handle this myself, thank you very much” Squidward pushed him to the side and faced Squilliam.

“For your information, Fancyson! I don't need to enter a stupid contest to prove I'm good!” Squidward snapped.

“Which translates to I know I’m going to get booed off the stage!” Squilliam laughed, the customers laughed as well. Cat began to laugh as well.

“Cat!”

Cat stopped laughing, “Oh, sorry! I was just laughing along because I didn’t want to feel left out”

“Look! You can either order something and leave or just leave instead of coming in here wasting my time shoving your nephew in my face!” He wanted to rip the wealthy squid to shreds right about now.

“Or you could watch us perform for the customers!” Cat suggested, smiling. Squidward glared down at her, annoyed at her.

Squilliam beamed a smile at the young redhead, “Hmm, well, you know, Um, Pat-”

“Cat” She corrected him.

“Isn’t that what I said?”

Cat nodded her head no.

“Anyways, I would love to stay but I have to get home to check how my nephew is doing. It was nice seeing you again, Squiddy.” He did a little wave at him.

Squidward pouted, “Yeah, yeah just leave! I wanna go on another day without seeing your face”

“Oh and it was nice meeting you too Lori and Pat, If this doesn’t work out for you, here’s my card!” Squilliam gave them tiny rectangular cards with his name, number and face on it. “I have connections”

“Toodles!” with that, he left the Krusty Krab with a snarky smirk on his face.

“Nice meeting you too even though you got my name wrong two times!” said Cat, waving.

Tori growled and roughly tore up the card that was given to her. “Man! who does that guy think he is!? The nerve! Firstly, My name is Tori, not Lori, Tori! T.o.r.i! And secondly, we don’t need his help to get a record deal! Right, Cat? Cat?” She looked over at the redhead girl and saw she was staring at her card.

“Cat?!” Tori exclaimed.

Cat whipped her head around, “Huh? Oh! I don’t know Tori, it does seem like a great opportun-”

“CAT?!”

“Yeah, you’re right! Who needs Squilliam’s help?” Cat immediately teared up the card into tiny pieces.

“And besides, what’s he gonna do for us anyway? We got bigger and better things to worry about anyways”

Squidward just stood behind the counter with his arms crossed and scoffed, “If he thinks I’m so intimidated by him and his stupid precious nephew, he has another thing coming! I don’t need to win a stupid contest to prove how talented I am!”

“What about Squidward?” asked Cat, worried.

“Oh, I think he’ll be fine, Cat!” Tori said, smiling.

Just then, Mr. Krabs came out of his office and he didn’t like what he was seeing right now, “Ms. Vega! Ms. Valentine! I don’t hear any singing and cheering going on out there!” Mr. Krabs scolded. “Do I have to come out of here and ban ya from me restaurant?”

“No, Mr. Krabs!” Tori and Cat immediately shook their heads.

“Good! Now, get back to your singing my little mone- I mean, um, new favorite guests, Uh! Well, you know what I mean” Mr. Krabs then turned to Spongebob and Squidward. “And you two just standing there for?! Get back to work!”

“Yes, Mr. Krabs!” They both said. Spongebob ran back into the kitchen and Squidward went back onto cashier duty while in a bad mood.

Tori turned around and saw the customers just sitting there, staring blankly.

“Well, um okay this is awkward. Sorry for that little interruption. Do you still want us to sing?” Tori shouted like she was performing at a concert.

“YEEEAH!” The customers cheered wildly in response.

“Okay then! This song next song were about to sing is called You’re The Reason! One, two, one, two, three, four….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really don’t know if Squilliam has a nephew canon-wise but I thought it’d be interesting if he did. I might even make a stand alone backstory for Alistair after I’m done this story ^_^ 
> 
> Personally, I have no idea why Squilliam likes to rub his achievements in Squidward's face. I think he either takes joy in putting down Squidward or probably just does that to get under Squidward’s skin since he sees it annoys him alot. We’ll probably never know. 
> 
> Also, I like Squidward and Cat’s chemistry! They have that sibling like relationship. Kinda XD 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I had a blast writing it and I can’t wait to update the 14th chapter soon! :)


End file.
